Le Belle et Le Garcon Qui A Vecu
by lillycakesx8
Summary: This year, two new students arrive. Both find their past catching up to them as they experience life, and possibly love, at Hogwarts. Trouble waits around every corner as these two pranksters make their mark on Hogwarts and its students. HP/OC DM/OC RW/HG
1. Chapitre 1: Le Train

This is a story that my best friend, Brittany (tumbleB), and I wrote a while back. We found it and decided to continue it, since we never finished it.

Oh and italics are Harry's thoughts, bold are random interjections by the authors and underlined is just for emphasis. Translations for the French will be in parenthesis after the sentence.

Disclaimer: Alas, Harry Potter and all his friends, enemies, and frenemies do not belong to Brittany or me. However, anything you don't recognize from the series is our own creation.

* * *

Harry's POV

"Come on, Harry! We're gonna be late!" my best friend, Ron, calls from the hallway. Gathering my bags, I step into the hall and close the door to my room at The Leaky Cauldron behind me. I sigh and begin to drag my things down to the ground floor of the pub. Yes, it's that time again (**and not his period, mind you!**). Time to go to Hogwarts. I walk slowly down the hall behind my red-haired friend.

"Ron! Harry!" I hear a girl's voice up ahead.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron yells. The two had begun dating over the summer, and although they tried to include me the best they could, it just isn't the same. I watch as they hug, and my thoughts accidentally flicker to Ginny. We tried going out this summer, but I ended it because we have too many differences. At least, that's what I tell everyone. Actually, I had caught Ginny cheating on me with Dean. _Just fucking wonderful_, I think to myself. I try to throw the thoughts of Ginny away, but fail miserably. She's stuck in my head like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Nearing the end of the hall, I see Ron and Hermione snogging. _Just what I need_.

"Hey guys," I say trying to distract my best friends from each other's faces to no avail. They take no notice to my presence. _Perfect_, I think bitterly. Continuing on, I exit the Leaky Cauldron with my stuff and spot a car pulled up next to the curb. A man I recognize as Kinsley Shaklebolt approaches me.

"Hello Harry. Ready to go back to Hogwarts?" he asks as he helps me load my trunk into the magically expanded boot of the car. I know the type of answer he wants, so I force myself to smile.

"Yeah, can't wait." I lie through my fake smile, and avoiding more conversation, I quickly get in the car. Ron and Hermione apparently broke away from each other's lips long enough to bring their things out to the car. Soon, we're all in the backseat and the car is winding through London's busy streets. I stare out the window, not really noticing the scenery flying past my glazed-over eyes. We arrive at King's Cross and I let out a discontented sigh. _Another year of being alone_, I think dramatically. I unload my things onto a trolley and push it absentmindedly towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Not bothering to wait for the others, I run through the barrier and the Hogwart's Express appears before me. I slowly continue up the platform, while my best friends catch up to me. I put my trunk and Hedwig's cage in their designated places and dispose of the trolley.

Strolling towards the passenger cars, I climb into the nearest one and try to find an empty compartment. I soon find one and wait for Hermione and Ron to find me. Listening to the sounds of the platform outside, I hear the compartment door open. Expecting to see the lovebirds, I'm confused when I see two girls instead. I'd reckon they were about my year. One had midnight blue, almost black, hair with streaks of varying shades of blue. She looks to be about 5 foot 6, a good 4 inches shorter than myself. The thing that stands out the most to me, though, is her bright blue eyes, which seem to hint that she has a very mischievous streak.

The other finally speaks, "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." I nod and study her as well. She has dark brown hair, cut in very choppy layers, with the bottom dyed a deep blood red. Her purple-grey eyes stand out against her pale skin. I find my gaze drift back towards the other girl.

"I'm Harry," I state and shake her hand.

I can feel a dumb smile starting to cross my face as she replies, "I'm Ryan. You can call me Ry, though. Practically everyone does."

"Hi," I say, still smiling like an idiot. I suddenly remember her friend is there. "And what's your name?"

"Noelle," she says simply. I nod in acknowledgement.

"Um, go ahead and sit down," I say remembering their query.

"Thanks," Ry smiles at me. _She has a really pretty smile. Wait! What am I saying? I don't even know her!_ As they sit, Hermione and Ron appear at the door.

"Hey Harry, you'll never guess what happened to Malf-"Ron stops after noticing Ry and Noelle. "Who are you?" he blurts out.

"Now now, Ron. Don't be so rude," Hermione chastises from beside him. "Hi, I'm Hermione." She smiles and offers her hand to Noelle. She just looks at it and doesn't reply.

"Oh, sorry. Elle's not really a touchy-feely person with people she doesn't know well." Ry interjects.

"I'm Noelle," her friend states as Hermione withdraws her hand from Noelle and offers it to Ryan.

"I'm Ryan," she says to the couple as she shakes Hermione's hand.

"Now that everyone's introduced… Guess what happened to Malfoy?!" Ron exclaims.

"What?"

"He ran into Mad-Eye on the platform!" We all burst out laughing at this. Well, all of us except Ry and Noelle. They exchanged confused looks.

"We'll explain later," Hermione promises, still laughing.

"Are you new here, or something?" I ask them. Immediately, I regret asking. I sound so stupid.

Noelle nods, "Yeah, we just transferred here."

"I see," I pause. "What house do you want to be in?"

"House?" Noelle asks hesitantly.

"You know, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin?" Hermione says sounding a tad condescending. Of course, she expects every Hogwarts student to have read _Hogwarts: a History_.

"We didn't have houses at our old school. It was pretty much randomly assigned dorms." Ry responds.

"So you don't have things like the House Cup?" Ron asks.

"The what?" Noelle asks.

I reply, "It's a competition between the houses for points. I'm sure everything will be explained when we get to school."

"The train is finally going to leave," Noelle says quietly from the seat across from me. Ry is next to her, and Ron and Hermione were seated next to me. Silence overtakes the compartment for a few minutes.

"Je suis trés fatiguée de ce train déjà."(I'm tired of this train already) Ry's voice breaks the silence as she speaks to Noelle.

She laughs and replies, "Moi aussi. C'est trés ennuyeux. Je regrette que nous pourrions pas voler à Hogwarts." (Me too. This is so annoying. I wish that we could fly to Hogwarts.) I try to figure out what exactly they're saying, to no avail.

"Sérieusement! Harry est mignon, non?" (Seriously! Harry is cute, no?) Ry smiles at Noelle.

Noelle looks at me and then smirks, "Si tu penses ainsi, Ry." (If you think so, Ry.) Noelle laughs quietly.

"Huh?" Ron interjects with a confused look on his face.

"They're speaking French, Ronald. Honestly, I thought you would know that with how much time you spent around the Beauxbatons girls." She gives him an incredulous look.

He grins nervously, "Oh yeah…"

"At-elle seulement dire Beauxbatons? Mon dieu, je déteste cet école!" (Did she just say Beauxbatons? My god, I hate that school.) Elle asks Ry.

"Oui, elle a vraiment dit. Je ne sais pas comment elle sais Beauxbatons," (Yes, she really did. I don't know how she knows Beauxbatons.) Ry replies. Their conversation is well over my head.

"What are you talking about?!" Ron demands, still confused. I decide not to voice my confusion as I figure it probably isn't any of my business if they're talking about it in French. Ron then sighs defeatedly as Ry answers him.

"It's not important, Ron." She smiles and I see Noelle bite back a smirk.

"You don't understand French?"

"Umm…. No," Ron looks like a grumpy little kid.

Ry laughs a melodious laugh. _Melodious? Where in the bloody hell did that come from Potter? You sound like a freaking love-sick poet._ "Not my problem, Ronald." She mirrors Noelle's smirk and looks at her friend, while Ron sends her a glare.

"Il est trés bête, non?" (He is very dumb, no?) Noelle looks to Ry to respond.

"Il est trés trés bête." (He is very very dumb.) They laugh at this and Ron continues to look upset. Hermione lets a smirk slip and it doesn't take Ron long to notice it.

"What are you smirking about?" he looks at her with an eyebrow raised, awaiting her answer.

"I know French, Ronald."

"Why haven't you been telling me what they're saying?" he whines.

Noelle looks at Hermione skeptically, "Parles-tu français?" (Do you speak French?) She asks.

"Oui, un petit peu," (Yes, a little bit.) Hermione replies with a faint blush.

"Did you understand everything we were saying?" Noelle questions curiously.

"Well, no. Only a little bit here and there. Did you go to Beauxbatons or something?" Ry looks at Noelle at this.

"Another story for another time," the brunette replies. _Is there a more cryptic kind of answer than that?_ I think to myself.

* * *

Well, there you have it, folks. Chapter one. I'd say it was fairly successful, wouldn't you?

Love, **love**.


	2. Chapitre 2: Merde

So sorry about being a little behind on this chapter! My summer has been busy… Well, busy enough for me to forget to type this chapter up. I'll try to increase the length of the chapters some, because I feel like they're kind of short, no? Anyways, I'd appreciate some feedback if you have the time, but don't worry, I won't threaten you to get it. On to the story! (Still in Harry's POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe, because I am not insanely wealthy. If I did, I would have a heck of a lot nicer car and Oliver Wood as my boyfriend. As this is not the case, I gain no profit from this blah blah blah. Anything you don't recognize, however, is from the crazy minds of Brittany and me. Thank you for your time.

* * *

"So…" Ry tries to prevent an awkward silence from taking hold of the compartment, "What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's fairly different from most schools," I begin, "We, as we told you before, have houses, which compete in Quidditch and for house points."

"What are those?" she asks looking at me.

"At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. You gain points with good behaviors and lose them with bad. It tends to be fairly competitive. For example, you lose 50 points for your house and people will not be happy with you," I explain.

"Oh," is all she replies.

"What are the houses again?" Noelle asks.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Hermione chimes in.

"Hufflepuff?" Ry stifles giggles. "What an odd name."

Noelle outright laughs at this, "I know. I don't think I'll ever be able to keep a straight face when I hear that name."

Hermione gives them both sour looks. "Hufflepuff is the name of one of the school founders. They were all very great wizards," she states.

"Oh, désolée," (Sorry.)Noelle replies with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"So each house is named after a founder?" Ry clarifies.

"Yeah, they started Hogwarts about a million years ago." Ron replies while stuffing his face with Pumpkin Pasties.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Ronald, show some respect." _They bicker like an old married couple_, I laugh to myself, imagining a graying Hermione and a balding Ron. He mumbles an apology and I see the two girls across from me roll their eyes as well.

"So, if the name of each house comes from each founder, where does the name Hogwarts come from?" Ry looks between each of us expectantly. There's an awkward silence now. Almost simultaneously, we all look at Hermione, the supposed expert on all things Hogwarts.

"I honestly have no idea." She looks sheepish at this confession and Ron gives a shout of exultation.

"Finally!" As soon as the words escape his lips, Hermione shushes him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry," he mutters only semi-apologetically.

"Um… Okay then…" Noelle says looking between the two. The awkwardness begins to set in again.

"Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it?" Ry asks trying to hopelessly salvage the conversation before there's more uncomfortable silence. I chuckle to myself as I glance out the window, something she obviously hadn't done, as rain had begun to pitter-patter against the window. Suddenly, there is a bright flash of light and I see Ry jump out of the corner of my eye. This is soon followed by a loud crash of thunder and I see Ry sink into her seat, her feet pulled up onto the seat and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

"Je déteste les orages." (I hate storms.) she mumbles into her knees.

Noelle looks over at her, "Ce sera bien." (It'll be alright.) She tries to comfort her as another loud crash rings through the air. "How much longer do you think it will take for us to reach the school?"

"I'd say at least an hour or two." Hermione looks at Ry sympathetically. Ry looks up from her knees to the darkening skies outside the window. No obvious end in sight, I hear her sigh and rest her forehead against her knees. Noelle continues to comfort her and I feel myself being driven to do so as well. _I barely know her, why do I keep doing this?_ I force myself to remain in my seat as one roll of thunder after another echoes through the air. Noelle whispers something in Ry's ear which immediately makes her look up with an excited look on her face.

"Oui! S'il te plâit?! S'il te plâit?!" Noelle only smirks at her friend's words and pulls a purple iPod out of her pocket. I recognize it as the iPod nano; Dudley had gotten one over the summer. After handing it to Ry, she looks at me amused.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" Noelle looks at me, an amused look still playing over her features. I don't get the chance to respond because Ry makes a loud exclamation from her seat across from me.

"William Beckett time!" She smiles and I find myself beginning to smile. Noelle sends her a glare. "Okay, okay, Sisky Biz time." She continues to smile that contagious smile and Noelle still gives me an amused look, like she knows what I've been thinking. "Ryan Ross!" her blue-haired friend exclaims randomly, gaining odd looks from Hermione, Ron, and myself while she giggles loudly.

Noelle looks at our confused faces and laughs. "William Beckett; Sisky Biz, or Adam T. Siska; and Ryan Ross are all from Ry's favorite bands. The first two are from The Academy Is… and the last is from Panic! at the Disco," she explains, I nod, somewhat recognizing the names of the two Muggle bands.

"The Academy what and Panic at the who?" Ron asks, still confused.

"The Academy Is… and Panic! at the Disco." Noelle shakes her head. "Do you ever listen?"

"Obviously not," Ry says, now in a much better mood, despite the storm still taking place outside the window.

"Well, sorry that I don't know Muggle music!" Ron says exasperatedly.

"Chill, Ron, we're just messing with you," Noelle and Ry laugh quietly. "And don't make fun of Muggles." Noelle adds.

"Are you a Muggle-born?" Hermione asks.

"Me? No. My family is pureblood," she shrugs. "Not that it really matters to me."

"I'm half-blood." Ry states and goes back to her music.

"But if you're pureblood, why do you listen to Muggle music and have Muggle things. Aren't you supposed to hate them, or something?" Ron asks.

"Excuse me?" Noelle's voice becomes louder. "Just because I'm pureblood doesn't mean I have to be an arrogant, Muggle-hating pig, Ron! Speaking of which, isn't the Weasley family pure-blood? And here you are, dating a Muggle-born. How dare you ask me such a thing!" Noelle moves to pull out her wand, but Ry grabs her arm. Her sleeve slides up on her left arm as she struggles against Ry's grip. I see black lines on the inside of her arm faintly from across the compartment. My eyes widen involuntarily.

"S'il te plâit, Elle! Calme vous-même! Maitenant n'est le temps pour ceci!" (Please, Elle. Calm yourself! Now is not the time for this!) Ry begs her friend. She manages to pull her back down into her seat and Noelle glares at Ron, whose eyes are wide. "I'm terribly sorry, Ron. There's no need to be fearful now. She will not hurt you." At this, she sends Noelle a threatening look. "She has had a bad past and often has problems controlling her anger. Please excuse her behavior." Ron only nods.

A silence overtakes the air before I speak up, "You two know of Lord Voldemort, correct?" Ron and Hermione jump at the name, but Noelle just looks at me strangely.

"Oui, of course. Why do you ask?"

I pause, not knowing what to say. An awkward silence again fills the air (**they have lots of those, huh?**). "Nevermind." I say quietly. _How am I supposed to ask them? 'Oh, hey just wondering, but do you happen to be a Death Eater? No big deal or anything, you're all just trying to kill me.'_ I sigh and look out the window, it's still raining.

"What? Does Voldemort scare you?" Noelle asks me, underlying anger in her voice.

I struggle for an answer, "Well…"

I'm cut off by Ry, "Stop. No more of this!" She says sternly looking between Noelle and I, who are having a staring contest. She glares at Noelle, who breaks eye contact with me and gets up. Sliding open the compartment door, Noelle sends me one last glare before leaving.

"I'm going for a walk." Is all she says.

Ry speaks up, "I'm really sorry about her, like I said; she's had a bad past."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" Hermione speaks for the first time in a while.

A sad look crosses Ry's face. "I don't really know, to me honest with you. I met her at Beauxbatons. She was already like that then, and she hasn't really changed much since I met her. I'm sorry." She says looking out at the dismal scenery. "We're like sisters, but there's a while side of her that I don't really know."

"Get out of my way!" Someone yells from down the hall. Ry jumps to her feet.

"Merde," (Shit.) I see her mutter.

"What's wrong?" the words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Noelle," she whispers, then races out of the door.

* * *

So… There you go! Chapter 2. Again, review if you have time, it would be much appreciated. I'll try to update more regularly, I promise!

Love, **love.**


End file.
